Violated
by Geek-Fest
Summary: When three pre-infected infected meet in a back alley. This is a one shot based on why the witch is how she is, and what the tank and hunter did in their spare time. M:Rape, Semi-Gore. This is not a love story.


Her long, blond hair waved behind her as she practically ran down the dark ally. There was a man, his face shadowed by the ratty grey hoody he wore. He had been following her for about half an hour and she made the mistake of getting lost in the allies of NYC.

Panic filled her being as she turned to meet a dead end to the alley, only a staircase up to the roof that she could not reach. She turned only to greet the man's hand to her neck. She swung her hands this way and that way, only to be stilled by the press of a cold knife against her neck, below the hand. As the knife stayed at her neck, the free hand started its way downward.

"Please! Why are you doing this!?"

Her screams made no effect on the man, except the knife pressed tighter across her neck.

"Shut up, or do we need to get my friend?" The man threatened, and only then, at the statement would she notice a hulk behind the man, about 20 feet away. His muscles were exceptionally large, him standing at 6'7. His face was visible, and he had the static expression of anger.

As the hooded man's hand invaded her pants, she let out a choked sob. This shouldn't be happening!

"Please, stop! I won't tell anyone-" She let out another choked sob as two long, dirty fingers invaded her body. His thumb brushed against the outside, while his pointing finger wandered about inside her.

She let her tears fall, looking up, but only to not see the horrible act going on. The movements inside stopped, as his hand withdrew. She inwardly sighed in relief.

She yelped as her pants were suddenly yanked down by the man, this leaving her only in her white panties.

In one slash, her pink long-sleeve shirt fell to the floor, this leaving her in a tank top. The panties were pulled down to her knees, the knife trailing down her stomach softly. 

"You can s-stop now! It's not too late, please!" Her voice shook with the sobbing she tried to hold back.

The rapist only chuckled as he stared down at her.

Responding to a whistle, the large hulk of a man walked to them. Without needing instructions, he pinned the lady to the brick wall behind her. She watched as the hooded man pulled his pants down, quickly followed by his briefs. The large man moved out the way, and before she could move, the hooded man was upon her.

In one easy movement, he was inside of her. Her virgin barrier broke as he slammed into her, without remorse. The blood made a suitable lubricant for the man, him only groaning as he slammed into her, her arms pinned above her head. Large, beefy hands switched to hold her wrist down, as the hooded man fondled her breast under her shirt.

After what seemed like hours, he pulled away from her, sticky and sweaty. He pulled his briefs and pants up in one movement over his bloody penis.

She kept on crying, rolling into a ball as the hooded man pulled himself up on the staircase that was mentioned earlier. He made a quick retreat across the roofs of the city.

She shrieked out when the two large hands grabbed her wrist again, pinning her to the floor, instead of the wall.

The large man hovered above her, his pants down and all, his face still frozen in pure anger.

He slammed into her at least twice as hard as the hooded man had. She swore her vagina tore at the tips. She screamed and screamed. No one heard her, and no one would.

The large man took so much longer than the smaller one had.

His large hands bruised her hips as he gripped them roughly, still slamming into her.

After a while, the man forced her to get on her knees, him standing in front of her. His large hand gripped her hair, forcing him into her mouth. She choked, and tried to pull away, but his iron grip forcing her still. She clamped down, but this seemed to have no effect on him.

When he came, and he did, pretty quickly, having all the activity before, she choked, and gagged, being forced to swallow. He grabbed her blood and cum-stained tank top, yanking her up. Him putting a harsh grip on her shoulders, he slammed her into the brick wall, knocking her out.

She only lived because the man's body size did not match with his brain size, and he thought she was dead.

…**.**

Before she was caught by the two men, she was on her way to the doctor. She thought she might have caught the new flu she heard was going around.

Now, she was crying in an alley, the sky dark overhead, everything quiet except the occasional moan from a random common infected.

…

Two lights shined on the turn to an alley, where a soft sobbing was heard from. A man and a woman, maybe a couple, entered the alley. The way they needed to go was up the staircase, but a crying lady was sitting under it. They slowly moved their lights toward the half-naked woman.

"Hello, are you okay? We know where a safe-hou-" A shriek pierced their ears as the red eyed woman charged at them, specifically the man.

Though she didn't have the intelligence to know exactly why she hated this man with such a powerful rage, she still slashed at him, his blood spraying, and his guts not having enough skin to hold them inside. When he was dead and mutilated, the witch charged at the woman.

Like the man, this woman did nothing to her, but still, the jealousy and anger that overtook her, was much more than a normal witch.

Her claws slashed across the woman's neck, only one slice. The woman died instantly.

Though she was jealous at the woman for some odd reason, she didn't want her to suffer either.

…..

A hooded man opened the door to his home, his keys jingling as he shoved them in his pocket. It had been at least a week since his last victim, that beautiful blonde woman he and Joseph caught in the alleys.

Joseph wasn't in the main room of the small apartment. The door to the bathroom was slightly open, and Mark heard grunts and groans, likely of pain. Mark almost laughed aloud; Joseph taking shits larger than him was natural.

But through the crack in the door, Mark could see he was standing in front of the mirror. He could also see his face, which was not a pretty sight.

Joseph was as pale as a ghost, Dark rings circling his eyes. Speaking of his eyes, they were pure white. His hands, clinching the sink counter, where it extended a bit, were swollen. The sink, where his hands were, had some deep cracks imbedded in them.

In fright, as Joseph's body moved from the mirror, out of sight through the crack in the door, Mark turned, tucked tail, and ran. He ran into his bedroom, to the windrow. He looked outside the room, the window open. What he saw made his eyes burn, and itch.

There were dead people lying across the street, blood sprayed across the ground and walls.

Everything he had done, and seen, flashed across his mind. But, not only his mind, but his eyesight. He could see multiple women, lying naked, dead, in back alleys. He screamed in anger, that anger rushing through his body. Without coherent thought, his two fingers slammed into his eyes. He could not see as he pulled the eye's from his eye sockets.

Blood leaked down his mouth, as his gums bled. His legs cramped, and without any thought but anger, he jumped from the window, just as he heard a deep, bellowing roar come from the apartment.

…

**I hope you guys liked, cause' I did. You better review. Or else.**

**I toyed around with the idea of the infection also being sexually transmitted also. This is my story of how those three were made. Bitches. I don't own l4d or any of its characters. If I did, the hunter would do much more than pounce on you.**


End file.
